


Across Two Worlds

by webstersBreakfast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Chaptered, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi Chapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bro isn't awful in this one, kingdom - Freeform, so basically if dirk was a bit older then had dave, this might turn into some ships? rn its just focusing on dirk by himself tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webstersBreakfast/pseuds/webstersBreakfast
Summary: After leaving his kingdom, Dirk suddenly finds himself on a new world. However, he's recognizing some people...





	Across Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> yeet first chapter bois, comment any constructive criticism it fr helps me out. see ya on the flipside gamers

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was acutely aware of the cold seeping through my clothes. Honestly though, they could barely be considered clothes. A more accurate term would be “ripped sacks.” The king hadn’t even deemed me worthy to get the newer prison uniforms. Then, as if he was summoned by my thoughts, he appeared at the doorway. “Dirk,” he spoke “you are due for gladiatorial trial at 1700 hours. The arena will not look kindly upon your treason.” He sneered at the last part. “Same goes for you, my king.” I poured as much sarcasm as I could into my words. He immediately scowled, “I will not take this disrespect from an enemy of the kingdom. Your place as prince will give you no benefit today.” He turned and walked to the door, and just as he closed the door he spoke one final time: “Prepare yourself,” he grinned “brother.”

It is customary that when the king dies, the crown passes to his oldest son. However, an exception can be made if another of his children is currently of higher military rank. This applied to my younger brother, David. Two weeks before his coronation however, he was murdered in his sleep by a bounty hunter. They captured the hunter, but could not get any information about who hired him, and he was executed with no leads as to who his employer was. And so, my brother took the throne in his place. Two months later, I was in the royal library to help the king’s magician develop a stronger alchemy source, when I discovered a letter tucked into a book about The Ancients. It was information for the bounty hunter, and it had been signed by my older brother.

I immediately brought my findings before the council, but my brother and his advisor had convinced them I had forged the letter, and I was arrested for treason to the throne. So, I spent two weeks in the same cell, never seeing another person. They poured sedative gas into my cell before food was delivered, before the cell was cleaned, before anyone came in. The first person I saw again was my brother standing in the doorway, with that damned grin on his face. And now I was expected to fight him in less than 12 hours.

The guards somehow managed to treat me like both a prisoner and a prince as they shoved me down the long corridor leading to the arena. I’m sure my brother had told everyone all about how his dearly beloved brother had betrayed him, which meant most of the kingdom would be in that arena waiting for me, and it sounded like I was right. Even from outside the walls I had heard their yelling. Then suddenly, like time skipping over, I was standing in the middle of the pit. He stood 30 feet away, with his sword already in his hand. He had no armor, trying to show off I’m sure. I knew he would attack when I bent down to pick it up, so I had to be strategic about this. I took a few steps back, doing my best to look like I was backing away in fear. As soon as I saw his stance relax, I lunged forward and grabbed the sword. I tried to roll and slice his ankle, but suddenly the spot he had been in was empty. I couldn’t see him. That meant that he was behind me.

I rolled onto my back just in time to catch his sword on mine. Thankfully, I hadn’t just taken a blade to the back, but that also meant I had basically pinned myself. He was pushing my blade closer to me, and I clearly couldn’t muscle my way out. So, I swung my leg out towards his, and rolled under as he regained his balance. “Clever move Dirk,” he called over his shoulder “you know you can’t beat me, so you are trying to wear me out by evading me.” I stood back up and replied, “If you really think I can’t beat you, why are you stalling so hard?” and then lunged towards him again. Again, he spun and blocked my attack. 

Even though I hadn’t practiced in over two weeks, I quickly fell back into my rhythm. Attack, parry, dodge, back up, find the opening, attack. This went for nearly 15 minutes, and twice I managed to land a blow. Neither were enough to incapacitate him though. And then, he managed to disarm me. Even now, I don’t know how it happened, but suddenly I was empty handed and my sword was skittering across the ground. He pointed his sword level with my chest. “You have dishonored our name, and your entire kingdom. You are no prince of mine. Any final statements?” I knew I was about to die, and so I spoke to him, and the collected observers. “You will kill me, and my blood will fall on your steel and your hands. Though I will be gone, my blood will seep through your skin and bind to the iron in your veins and the marrow in your bones. So then, even when I am buried, my soul will plague you and ensure your deeds will earn their due consequence.” I breathed in, closed my eyes, and turned towards the stars.

Being stabbed through the chest isn’t a good time. It also will probably go through your lungs, so anything you need to say you must say it fast. That’s why I had spent most of the time in my cell memorizing the words I needed to say. When I had found the letter, I knew my brother might pull tricks to get me killed, so I had asked the kings magician for help. She had never trusted my brother, and so was gladly ready to help me. She told me of an old spell, that when used would make a man come back if he died. The only drawback was it had to be said right before he was killed, so it would only be useful if I knew it and had it prepared. However, I had made sure that I did, and as soon as I felt my muscles be separated by steel, I whispered out to the sky. “Gods of the Furthest Ring, carry my soul.” And when the last word was said, I felt my entire consciousness stop.

When I first woke up I thought it hadn’t worked. I sat in a long cushioned seat with a table in front of me, and other people milling about the small building like a young man hadn’t just risen from the dead in front of him. Then I was hit with what felt like another brain melting into my own. I was a new person, on a planet called Earth. I was 16 years old, currently getting food in a small diner downtown. I also now got the concepts of “downtown” and what a diner was. To be honest, it sucked. Hard. I had been pulled out of a world with magic and fantastic creatures and super advanced technology and placed into one where I had to go to a restaurant to connect to the internet so I could write an essay about sea life for biology class. I was startled by a girl a year or two older than me suddenly appearing at my table. “Hey Dirk! Still workin’ on that project for Mr. Roberts?” Then, my brain told me I knew her.   
Her name was Jane, she had been one of my best friends since middle school. Fortunately, it also supplied me with a reply. “Oh no, it’s just that his monotone voice gave me a real passion for marine life. You?” She laughed, used to my snark, “I finished it the day it was assigned, instead of trying to finish it the Sunday before like a dumbass.” Even though I was on a new planet, and basically trying to deal with having two separate brains working at the same time, it was still nice to be able to chill and talk to a friend. Still though, I probably needed to get out of here. It seemed that whatever magic had made other people think I had existed here my whole life had not provided me with a house, since I was drawing a blank on any sort of family or home life. My Earth brain spoke up again “Well, you guys close soon anyway,” apparently she worked here “so I should probably head out. Bring me a croissant tomorrow?” I stood up and put my laptop back in my backpack. She laughed and walked back inside, “Sure thing Dirk, see you tomorrow.” So now I just had to find somewhere I could sleep.

I wandered the streets for over an hour, looking for a cheap motel. I was considering asking jane if I could stay with her, when I felt like a magnet was pulling on me. It was dragging me towards a tall apartment building, and having no other options I decided to let it guide me. It took me to the very top floor, and placed me outside a door. 11F. I knocked hesitantly, not wanting to be yelled at by some crazy middle-aged man for interrupting his sleep. Instead, what I think was literally the most surprising person answered the door. My brother David.

I seriously could not believe my eyes. Here he was, all not dead and stuff. He spoke first. “Woah, teen Bro alert. Seriously, I got a long-lost brother or somethin’?” Next thing I knew I was hugging him. It was obvious neither of us were expecting it, and we didn’t say anything for a few seconds after u stood back up. Finally, he broke the silence. “You wanna, uh, come inside?” he gestured towards the small living room behind him. “Uh, yeah, sure.” It was a small apartment, with only a few rooms and only a half wall between the living room and kitchen. Still, posters covered the walls, game consoles sat in front of the tv. It wasn’t a bad place to be. I sat down on the couch, and realized just how many questions I had. “How are you alive? Were you carried here too? And how did that work, if you died nearly four months ago?” He looked totally confused, “Wait what? Died? Carried? What are you talking about teen Bro?” Teen bro? He had said that when he first saw me, but I had no clue what he meant. “My name is Dirk.” “Yeah, well you look like a teen Bro.” He said it like it was a name. 

Then, I heard a voice to my right speak. “Who was at the do- woah, teen me alert.” David spoke back “That’s what I said, man!” I turned to look at the new person, and understood why Bro sounded like a name. Broderick, my older brother. I instantly drew my sword from my strife specibus (what the fuck is a strife specibus?) and spoke to David. “David, get behind me, I won’t let him attack you.” They both fell into a stunned silence, until Broderick said “Alright, what the fresh fuck just happened?”


End file.
